neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Kacper Nalborczyk
Kacper George Florian Nalborczyk (born Patrick Piotrowski) (b. 19 December, 2001) was a pure-blood wizard, the second son of Sylvester Piotrowski and Honorata Nalborczyk. He was born two years after his older half-sister Roxanne Nalborczyk and twelve years before his younger half-sister Anne Wieliczko.Anne was born in 2013. Kacper was a male Maledictus cursed to transform into a fiery winged demon. By 29 June, 2019, he was trapped in demon form, and went missing after his permanent transformation. However, by 1 July, 2019, he was returned into his old self, what broke the curse put upon the male line of his family and ending its heritage forever. Biography Early Life Kacper was born to Sylvester Piotrowski and Honorata Nalborczyk, as well as younger half-brother to Roxanne Nalborczyk and Anne Wieliczko. One of his maternal ancestors was cursed with a Blood malediction that was crossing the male line of his maternal family. This curse showed up in him, causing him to falling into an eternal slumber, due to interfering with his immortality, as it could not kill him by debilitating him due to his status as the Keeper of the Sacred Flame that has a great destiny to meet. Adult Life Kacper reached the age of 17 and became an adult wizard, with immense powers and achievements. He became aware of the malediction put on the male line of his maternal family, and became determined to stop himself from falling into an eternal slumber because this would mean he would fall into a state similar to death, and that would mean that magic would be gone and all wizardkind would lost their magical abilities and be rendered mortal, as the existence of magic is bound to the Keeper's life. Turning into a Maledictus After discovering he was a Maledictus cursed to transform into a winged demon permanently, before his permanent transformation, he was stripped of his Keeper powers. After his permanent transformation, Kacper went missing to never being heard again. But, however, by 1 July, 2019, his blood curse was ultimately broken and ended up at him, allowing him to return to his old self once more and regaining his old Keeper powers, but not such extensive like they did once. This also liberated him from his damaged destiny, making him no longer Keeper, as the Sacred Flame has since been removed from his body and sent away to beyond our dimension. Physical appearance Kacper was a near-spitting image of his father. He has got brown hair, and hazel eyes. He has a scar on the right side of his face, and that accident led him to get Heterochromia iridium. Personality and traits Kacper was very self-confident and fully believed in his magical abilities, showing any feelings and emotions only in contrast to anyone he loves and cares of, and likes, like his true friends. He was very brave and did not fear death, but this may be followed the fact he is immortal. Magical abilities and skills Kacper was seen and had proven to be all-powerful wizard with unending knowledge of the wizarding world. *'Magical Mastery:' Nalborczyk was noted to be extremely skillful, talented and persuasive in using magic. He was noted to be the greatest wizard of his generation, and after wizardkind showdown, he was still master of magic. *'Auror skills:' Kacper had become an Auror at the age of 17, directly after ending his own vendetta against this world for unanswering his questions of himself and lying to him. *'Dark Arts:' Kacper was one of the few Dark Wizards who has mastered all aspects of the Dark Arts to direct perfection. He was able to easily cast more curses, hexes, jinxes and other dark charms with no need of great concentration as it is required to other wizards and witches in doing so. Kacper even used all three Unforgivable Curses on various occasions without need of the wand and nonverbally. He first used the Imperius Curse on the goblin that was going to reveal their presence to the public to conceal their presence longer that was needed. He later used the Cruciatus Curse on Melanie Asgard for calling him a "freak". He finally revealed he was capable of performing the Killing Curse during duels as his final means to finish his opponents off, ruthlessly killing them with it. He could even summon Fiendfyre, an extremely destructive cursed fire, and easily control it, directing its flames into his orders for them to do, and cast a dark charm called Protego Diabolica to seperate his friends from foes. He cast, also, the curse Sectumsempra that had fatal effects on his victim, nearly haemorrhaging him. He was described as the third the most dangerous dark wizard of all time due to his tremendous powers and abilities and his infamous reputation of the past. *'Spell resistance:' Kacper could overcome even the most arcane and dangerous curses, jinxes, and hexes known to wizardkind, being the first to long-term resist the effect of blood malediction put on one of his ancestors that passed in the male line of his maternal family. *'Spell creation:' He was an accomplished spell creator, creating many spells, charms, and dark charms, including Emotional-control spell and Telepathic-link charm. He invented a spell that could create magical portals in mid-air, and also a spell that could turn someone into an immortal being, as well as stripping that being of their immortality. *'Occlumency and Legilimency:' He was a beginner of Occlumency, but was very talented at it. He could also penetrated one's minds with some level of difficulty due to him time as Occlumens-in-training and Legilimens-in-training. *'Apparition:' Like most of adult wizards, he could easily apparate him at will. *'Wandless and Nonverbal magic:' Kacper was very talented in such magic, even being able to cast his own signature spells nonverbally and wandlessly with a great ease. *'Charms:' Kacper was very talented at charms from a young age, turning himself into the most powerful wizard of his time, being able to amplify his spells' effects thousand times. *'Transfiguration:' As Auror and wizard with unexstinguishing temperament to gain knowledge, Kacper has become an exceptionally skillful at it, and this was his second top subject at Hogwarts to be liked, after being surpassed by the Defence Against the Dark Arts and the Dark Arts themselves. As Auror, Kacper used Human Transfiguration on many occasions to track down criminals in the wizarding world. *'Potions:' Kacper was very skillful in the brewing of potions, easily brewing the Polyjuice Potion and Upper Level Witch Vanquishing Potion. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Kacper could defend himself and the others from even the most powerful dark charms, such as Fiendfyre and the Imperius Curse. *'Duelling:' Nalborczyk was one of the best lieutenants of his generation and powerful duellist, but he could not overcome the Elders' selfish attacks on himself that sent him into Tartarus for long. *'Divination:' Kacper was a Seer that could see events that are upcoming in the future. Unlike other known Seers, he could also see into the past and into the far away from present. He very often received his visions in his dreams and he predicted prophecies with a great skill in doing so. *'Teaching skills:' After wizardkind showdown, he was capable of teaching new wizards and witches magic and everything he knows of the wizarding world. Trivia *He can speak English fluently. *Kacper's blood malediction actually was meant to strip Kacper of his Keeper powers and turn him permanently into a winged demon due to him being a male Maledictus. Also, Kacper's ancestors, including the first to be cursed, were permanently turned into beasts. Putting Kacper into an eternal slumber was just because of the malediction interfering with his destiny. Eventually, Kacper was stripped permanently of his Keeper powers and shortly after turned into a demon for life. **This also nearly led all wizardkind to be rendered the No-Majs forever. **That was considered what led him to become so dark and unstably powerful dark wizard. **He became a fiery winged demon for two days only to be liberated forever from his damaged nature of destiny by his friends and followers. *His signature spell was Fiendfyre. **However, during his lifetime, his other signature movements were also the Killing Curse, the Torture Curse, the Imperius Curse, Sectumsempra, Fiendfyre, Morsmordre, the Shield Charm Diabolica, the Blood malediction, the Consequences Hex, and the Solar Charm, among very many others. *Kacper was stripped of all of his Keeper powers, including immortality, becoming a free-willed regular wizard with exceptional abilities as the ex-Keeper of The Sacred Flame. References Category:2001 births Category:Aurors Category:Blood traitors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Dark wizards Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Polish individuals Category:Nalborczyk family Category:Piotrowski family Category:Hazel-eyed individuals Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherins Sorted in 2012 Category:Original Doctorkind Category:Males Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Parselmouths Category:Time travellers Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Murderers Category:Killing Curse victims Category:Seers Category:Spell inventors Category:Omega Dimension escapees Category:Tartarus escapees Category:Maledictuses Category:Demons Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Beauxbatons students Category:Durmstrang students Category:Hogwarts dropouts Category:Thunderbirds (house) Category:Polish School of Magic students